Teeny Tiny Country Daycamp
by Meowthstar DP
Summary: Creating a daycamp for Micronations was the best idea ever, until someone decided to put Switzerland in charge. To put it bluntly, he doesn't really give a shit about the health and safety of these annoying kids. Because of his lack of caring, the Micronations are now traveling around the world, doing whatever the slip of paper they pull from their hat says. T for LOTS of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Marcello, you go play with the other micronations at daycamp." Feliciano said with a grin, pushing his younger brother into the brightly coloured room with butterflies on the wall and a table in the middle, a little bowl of fruit slices at each chair. All of the other micronations were sitting around the piss yellow plastic table on their piss yellow plastic chairs, eating the fruit in the most enthusiastic way possible. Vash, the poor bastard who had been roped into running the daycamp, sat on a wooden chair with an expression that was pretty much asking someone to kill him quickly and painlessly.

"Feliciano no. I'm 17. Why are you sending me to daycamp? Look, there's a bunch of annoying little kids here." The younger Italian didn't receive an answer, and was simply shoved into one of the piss yellow plastic chairs then handed a bowl filled with apple slices. He sighed and started chewing on one, looking over at Vash and silently asking if he had brought any guns with him. His only answer was the Swiss man holding up a bright pink Nerf gun with purple polka-dots and something bright red jammed into it, super glue holding the trigger in place. It honestly made him wonder how old the older countries thought the micronations were.

Peter looked up from the grapes he had been eating, casually reaching over and grabbing a slice of apple from Marcello's bowl, a carrot from Alexis and a tangerine from Jason. "Mr. Switzerland, what are we gonna do today?" A shrug. "Why do you run a daycamp if all we do is eat fruit slices and take naps?" Another shrug. "Well I think we should all go on awesome adventures! We should all suggest stuff to do and then do one every day until the year's over or our parents decide we don't have to come to daycamp anymore!"

"That's... the smartest thing you've ever said, Peter. I say we all write down our suggestions on slips of paper and pick one out randomly every day." Johan murmured, popping a chunk of banana in his mouth and grabbing Peter's hand as he attempted to steal some, almost breaking his younger brother's wrist. "And Peter, for the record, never touch my fruit slices again."

Everyone looked at Vash for permission, but the Swiss man simply shrugged and continued to pick at... whatever it was stuck inside the Nerf gun, his face twisted in disgust and displeasure. He eventually managed to dislodge it, revealing what appeared to be play-dough with raspberries, rotten banana and mold mixed in, and dropped it on Peter's head. "Okay. Just NEVER. DO THAT. AGAIN." He growled, earning cheers from the small group of micronations.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this is short. But it'll get longer as each chapter goes on. This is basically an introduction to most of the main characters and stuff. I'm accepting requests and suggestions for things they should do, so feel free to send them in through reviews, PMs, or DMs if you got here from Twitter.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter stood up on the piss yellow plastic table and grinned, a top hat filled with slips of paper in one hand. "Okay, Micronations, it's time for us to pick out our first activity! Being the leader, I obviously get first pick." He grinned, dipping his hand into the hat and pulling out a random slip. He unfolded the small slip and his face broke into a grin. "We're going to the zoo!"

A mixture of groans and cheers rang out through the room, and Marcello noted that Vash was holding the busted Nerf gun to his own head. The Italian chuckled and leaned against the back of his piss yellow plastic chair, smirking wickidly over at the Swiss man. "There's goats at the local zoo. They're awfully cute, aren't they?" He pretty much shouted, nudging Peter's side slightly. The Sealander nodded, his smirk almost as wicked as Marcello's was.

The plastic gun was dropped to the ground and Vash had somehow grabbed all of them by the collars, dragging them out into his car. "Um, Mister Switzerland, there's only five seats in the car, and eight of us..." Alexis murmured, tugging on his sleeve.

"Actually, there's nine. Satoshi was here, you just never noticed him..." Sally sighed, pointing out the almost silent Japanese boy who was standing casually and eating an egg he seemed to pull from nowhere.

"Oh. Well then... We'll make it work somehow!" The Swiss man groaned, opening the doors and pointing to them. "Just get the hell in the car and don't complain!"

The car trip to the zoo was possibly the single most painful thing Marcello had ever been through. Vash had been driving with Marcello in the front, Alexis squashed between Jason and Oscar in the back, Sally on Oscar's lap, Peter by Marcello's feet with Johan's laptop on his lap, and Satoshi in the trunk. Peter and Johan wouldn't shut up, complaining about the small space the entire time. Marcello swore he heard something from the trunk, but chose to ignore it.

Getting out of the car was equally as painful as getting in was. They eventually made it to the zoo gates and attempted to agree on meeting times, only to be dragged by the collar to the goats. Marcello couldn't help but feel as though something was missing as he watched Vash aggressively cuddle a baby goat. It took at least half an hour to drag Vash away from the goats and towards the other animals, an hour to eat lunch, two hours to look at all the animals, and another hour was spent at the gift shop. By the time they had finished, it was well past three pm.

"If your parents ask, it was all Peter's fault we're late home." Vash growled as they piled into the car once again. It was then they noticed the laptop lying on the floor of the car, a dull thud coming from inside the closed lid.

"Shit, we forgot Johan!"

* * *

A/N: So, two people requested I added a name guide. So of course, I decided to listen to their requests. The names and countries are as follows:

Sealand - Peter  
Wy - Sally  
Seborga - Marcello  
Kugelmugel - Alexis  
Molossia - Jason  
Hutt River - Oscar  
Nikko Nikko - Satoshi  
Ladonia - Johan  
Switzerland - Vash

I hope that clears things up for you all. If you liked it, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Alexis, pass the scissors!" Sally groaned, tugging on the needle she was holding. The thin thread ended up snapping under the pressure, making the Australian smile slightly. "Never mind!"

Johan looked at the two sitting on the other side of the table and held up the dark green jacket he had been working on. "I finished, you guys."

"GREEN IS NOT A CREATIVE COLOUR!"

"Right. I guess I'll be remaking this, then..." He grumbled, dropping the vest and grabbing a large sheet of pale blue fabric. The boy swore under his breath in Swedish for a whole five minutes before closing his mouth and working on remaking the jacket. Alexis snorted at him as he finished sewing up the vest he had been making.

* * *

"We need this, and this, and that, and this, and pretty much everything on this side of the shelf!" Peter grinned, piling things into the cart Vash was pushing along. "And we'll need this for your cosplay, and this hat for mine..." Vash was almost sobbing at the amount of things in his cart, which most likely cost more money than all the clothes he had in his house combined.

"We need these too!" Oscar, Jason and Marcello were suddenly at the side of the cart, all of them holding a bag of hard candies in each hand. Real tears started to spill down the Swiss man's cheeks as they dropped them in the cart, adding to the steadily growing pile.

"Please no more. You're hurting my soul." He whimpered. The micronations continued to ignore him, piling multiple useless items into the cart. "Please. Kill me..."

"But Mr. Switzerland, we can't kill you! You're taking us to the con! Which our parents are paying for~" Peter smirked from in the cart. It was at that moment that Vash realised Peter was a little bitch. No, scratch that, all the micronations were little bitches. Little bitches with parents who had money.

* * *

Johan was giggling like a schoolgirl, smacking Vash on the head with the large plush Stunfisk he was carrying. "Floppy fishie, floppy fishie!" He grinned.

Vash took the large plush from him and smacked him over the head with it, growling at the young boy. "Hit me with your fucking floppy fishie one more time and I'll shove it up your sorry little ass." He warned. Johan was strangely silent after that.

"LOOK AT ALL THE COOL STUFF! OH MY GOOOOOOD!" Peter cried, running in circles around them.

"Mr. Switzerland! Can we get our candy?" Marcello, Jason and Oscar were suddenly behind him, all three groping around in his pockets for the large bags of hard candies.

Vash's eyes widened and he instantly shoved the three teens away in pure shock. "Okay, give me a second! No need to fucking grope me..." He whimpered, handing them the bags of candy.

The three boys took them, strangely suspicious smiles plastered on their faces as they skipped away. Vash almost vomited when he saw Jason skipping. It was the most terrifying thing in the world.

* * *

"Italy, get the fuck over here right this second and bring America and Australia with you! Your fucking kids stole my fucking money!" Vash roared down the phone.

"Uh, well, actually, Marcello is my little broth-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF HE'S YOUR KID, BROTHER OR FUCK BUDDY, HE STOLE MY MONEY!"

* * *

Okay wow this one was stupid. I'm sorry oh my god. Anyway, the next chapter is truth or dare, so feel free to send in both question and dare ideas for everyone's favourite group of annoying shitfaces.


End file.
